Sonic Boom: Cyo's field problems
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Cyo the Lion is making a field to have carrots, beans, cabbage and potatoes but problems are gonna ruin it at some points. Characters except Cyo belongs to SEGA


It was a beautiful morning, the birds where singing and everyone had fun without problems with Eggman or other villains. Zooey was shopping with Amy at the market, Sonic and his pals where at the beach, Shadow spending time alone and lets see how Cyo's doing at his home. He is spending his weekend off his work this week.

He was right now raking the earth in his yard to make a garden for carrots, beans and cabbages, as well potatoes. He has earlier dug out the earth before he started the raking. When he was done he takes the bags of carrot, bean and cabbage seeds to then plant them in the lines, he placed one seed one by one in different places so the carrots, beans and cabbages are in different places. After planting them into the earth, he takes out the water can and watered the seeds in the earth. After that he dug holes in the earth to put potatoes in them to let them grow into five new ones.

"Hmm. Nothing is better than planting your own food" Cyo said to himself while digging. Soon he was done digging and he puts potatoes in each hole, each time he planted a potato in a hole, he put earth over it and continued to do it on the next one. It was an really tough job for an lion like him to make sure they are in the right place, even though he has plenty of stamina. When he was done he sat on his sunchair and watches the field he has made for the day proudly, folding his arms behind his neck and with a straw in his mouth.  
"Yep. Now some rest"

He slowly closed his eyes and takes a nap near his field. But about 15 minutes later he heard a familiar scream and a loud bellowing coming from the hill near his house.  
"AAAAHHHH NOT THE CROSS-EYED MOOSE AGAIN!" It was Sticks who ran away from an cross-eyed moose who ran after her oddly.  
"HEY HEY NO YOU DON'T AAHHH!" Cyo shouted when Sticks and the moose ran over his field he has just made. Sticks ran away screaming with the moose following and Cyo watches his field being ruined.  
"Dagit Nagit! Darn!" Cyo growls in frustration, the potato field was nearly messed up and Sticks by all running has spread around the seeds and the moose has left footprints all over. He then goes up to fix all the damage to start over.

An hour later, Cyo was done fixing his field and he watered it again to then build a fence around the field. He looked around to make sure no more trouble appears again and he puts many poles around the field to make his fence. Then he takes out some barbed wires to tie them around the poles. An half hour later he was done making the fence, but he has wasted much of his energy and he was getting very tired.  
"Now I need some rest and something to eat. An burger from Meh Burger I stuffed should do" Cyo said to himself walking in to his house.

The next morning, Cyo woke up early to see if his field is intact from the night. It was okay in the potato field but worse it looked in the vegetable field, some birds has been eating nearly half of the seeds planted in the earth.  
"Ah slag not again! But I better replant the seeds I have left" Cyo said. He takes his straw-hat on and goes to plant the seeds again. Nearby, Sonic was walking past his field and saw the cyborg lion planting.

"Good morning Cyo, how are you doing? Are you planting?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, Yesterday that 'cross-eyed' moose came here with Sticks and ruined my field, but I managed to rebuild it though" Cyo said to him.  
"She send her apologizes" Sonic said.  
"Tell her that I accept her apology, I got an field to fix here" Cyo said.  
"Very well. Good bye Cyo. I got an date with Amy right now" Sonic waved good bye to him and ran away quickly. Cyo chuckled shaking his head and continues planting his field in peace.  
"I like that they are together" Cyo said with an small smile on his face. Then he saw a cute non-mobian rabbit jumping to the field and sniffed in the earth.

"Hey, go away!" Cyo said to it. But the rabbit hisses at him with it's demonic eyes and this startled Cyo a bit, but he grins evilly and shows his sharp teeth and claws.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Cyo growled like a wild lion at the rabbit, scaring it away from his field.  
"At last peace on my field" Cyo said. He raked the vegetable field again and watered the seeds again to let them grow and for security sake he placed a scarecrow on his field, having an badnik's head on.  
"That will do. Now I'm gonna have some fruit juice" Cyo walked happily away to have an drink.


End file.
